


Magical Mishaps

by Arinalle Fanirei (ShakyHades)



Series: Witch AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, I love all of them, I love my boy, I love those boys, M/M, Magical Dorks, Mistletoe, Partying, Prompto is 2 seconds away from crying of happiness, Prompto is precious, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, complete and total fluff, protect Prompto, the boys have a load of fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakyHades/pseuds/Arinalle%20Fanirei
Summary: A collection of short stories about our boys and the various,magical, misadventures they end up in. Will feature mages losing sense of time,elementalmages being teased for almost burning down their home while practicing as a child, and however many other ideas pop up.





	1. mages losing sense of time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [destiny-islanders](http://destiny-islanders.tumblr.com/) Witch AU, which, in my hands, just... spiralled out of control, guys. AUs tend to do that with me.  
> For those who have read the spawning fic of these series, _thank you so much_ for your love. It's really touching!!  
>  This will probably be updated pretty infrequently, so don't get your hopes up too much!  
> I hope you enjoy this as well!

Magic requires work; sweat and tears and  _ maybe _ blood -- depends on the type of magic you’re talking about, to be honest. It’s like any other field of study, needing constant practice and research in the never-ending quest towards improvement.

So it comes as no surprise that sometimes mages get  _ too  _ caught up in their craft to remember that _ they are still humans _ who need basic things like water, food and rest. And that even the most diligent of mages -- a mother hen, his friends would call him -- could commit that mistake.

 

x

 

“Noct, I wanna try some less time-consuming brews, do you wanna practice your control on my cauldron’s flame?” Prompto asks, studying their potion supplies corner and trying to figure out what he’ll need.

“Sure, if nothing too bad happens when I screw up,” Noctis answers from his sprawl in the sofa, face nearly inside a book on Elemancy.

“Yes, it’s best to avoid anything that could explode on us, Prompto,” Ignis says with a smirk. “One instance of cleaning a mess like that is enough, don’t you think?”

Noctis is too focused on the book to do more than grumble at the clear jab at his control, but Ignis smiles anyway.

The three of them are in the mood for practicing magic. The falling leaves and increasing chilly streets makes them more prone to cozy up inside instead of going out, and magic is a sure and interesting manner of keeping busy indoors. Ignis had brought his cauldron over, and Prompto had reallocated his to Noctis’ apartment months ago. The place is also full of Noctis’ books on elemental magic, so it’s the perfect practicing spot.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I want to see if I can perfect some simpler potions instead,” Prompto says minutes later when he finally leaves the pantry, arms laden with ingredients. Noctis has set his book aside for the moment, and is thus available to help Prompto before everything falls to the ground.

“Thanks,” Prompto mumbles with a quick smile, starting to arrange his worktable. Noctis shrugs in response, taking his book from the sofa and then settling on the floor near the cauldron.

Prompto lights up the fire under his cauldron in the magic-less way; Noctis always tells him that summoning an element is harder and more unpredictable than simply controlling it, and Prompto has also heard  _ stories  _ about accidents with Elemancy, so he decides it’s better to be safe and boring than dying in a fire or something.

The small flame immediately shifts into something stronger due to Noctis’ presence, almost being  _ drawn  _ to him, and Noctis frowns and extends his arm until he’s nearly touching it.

The flame calms and stops  _ reaching  _ for Noctis, and Prompto smiles.

“How hot do you want it?” Noctis asks, sparing a quick glance up at Prompto but still maintaining most of his focus on the flame.

“Not too much at the moment-- keep it somewhat mild for now, the water just has to warm up a bit and then I’ll start throwing things in.”

Noctis snorts at the  _ throwing _ part. “Alright. Just tell me when you need it to change.”

“Got it!”

Prompto looks to where Ignis is with his own cauldron, nearly on the other side of the room so as to keep his fire away from Noctis’ influence. It’s clear that the man is already halfway to a trance, with the way he’s watching the brew and scribbling on his notebook.

The domesticity and welcoming atmosphere makes something inside Prompto nearly bubble with happiness. He takes one moment to savor the feeling; to thank the Six that he’s met these people and made friends with them. 

Then he dives into his potion-making.

 

x

 

Gladio taps his foot and unimpressively watches the panel that displays the current floor. Noctis, Ignis and Prompto have all been conspicuously silent the entire afternoon, and he’s got a pretty good guess as to the why of that.

Their little group chat is pretty dead when there’s more than two of them at the same place, but today it has been silent as the grave. That means they’re  _ focused _ on something.

Gladio sighs and shakes his head, exasperated, ‘cause he is sure he knows what’s gotten them so quiet.

The elevator pings as it reaches the correct floor, and Gladio strides out, making a beeline for Noctis’ apartment door and punching in the unlock code on the little keyboard next to it.  Upon entering, he immediately hears Prompto’s mumbling and the crackle of fire, and his suspicions are confirmed. 

He pauses for a second at the end of the hallway and gives the three mages a good look -- making sure that nothing will explode if they’re  _ suddenly, rudely  _ startled.

Then he claps his hands, loudly, and shouts, “ _ Hey! _ ” with an evil grin firmly in place.

Prompto jumps about a foot in the air, Noctis curses and the flame at the end of Prompto’s cauldron flickers, and even Ignis flinches. They all stare at him afterwards, in various levels of anger and fear. He gets a good laugh out of how Prompto is clutching his chest with one hand and his worktable with the other, nearly shaking from the scare.

“Was that really needed?” Noctis grumbles from his place on the floor, and Gladio snorts before becoming serious again.

“Yeah, it was. When was the last time you all drank or ate something, or went to the bathroom? I swear to the gods, you mages need to step away from the books and cauldrons for a while and learn how to  _ take care of yourselves. _ ”

Ignis looks sheepish, pushing his glasses up with one hand and looking around as well. “Gladio is right. We all need a break,” he says, and makes for the kitchen.

Gladio intercepts him with a roll of his eyes. “Nope, you gotta rest as well. Let me take care of snacks and just sit for a sec, for gods’ sake.”

 

x

 

When he returns, trays in hands, Gladio finds the three dutifully seated at the sofa. Ignis, however, is shuffling through the notebook he had on his potions table earlier, which makes Gladio sigh. Prompto and Noctis are curled up at the end of the sofa, phones in hand and most likely playing King’s Knight, by the way they’re chatting excitedly.

He sets the trays on the coffee table and sits down as well, getting their attention and pushing food at them.

“Thanks!” Prompto beams, stuffing half a sandwich inside his mouth at once, much like Noctis is doing beside him. Ignis eats with a bit more class, but that’s to be expected. Soon enough, Gladio is getting involved in their discussion, which thankfully has drifted away from magic.

He knows they’ll soon go back to it, even if just so that nothing is left unfinished and possibly reacts badly or something, but it’s still a nice moment.  Gladio might be out of his, ahem,  _ element _ more often than not, what with him being the only non-mage amongst them, but it’s worth it. Even if just for the smugness he feels when he catches  _ Ignis _ failing to take care of himself.

_ Hm… maybe I should take a page outta Prompto’s book and get a camera… even if it’s just to immortalize their reactions to being startled,  _ Gladio thinks, and grins evilly once more.

Oh, the blackmail he’ll be able to collect...


	2. christmas with a magical twist, part one: christmas eve party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :^)  
> I present you something I wrote in 3 days in an absolute boost of inspiration, thanks to AmbitiousSkychild <3  
> This is, as you can see, a Christmas-themed chapter. This happens three months after "How To Get Yourself A Boyfriend" but before the first chapter of this fic -- bear with me, I'm shit at doing stuff like this in order.  
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this! I have a feeling you will :^))))))

_ ‘hey prom, you busy atm?’  _

 

Curious, Prompto looks at his phone and doesn’t hesitate a second to type out his answer.

 

_ ‘hi noct!! i’m free, why?’ _

_ ‘can i come by and pick you up for smth?’ _

_ ‘sure! do i need to bring anything with me?’ _

_ ‘nah. dress casual. be there soon’ _

 

Prompto hums as he moves around the house, fixing his clothes and messing with his hair as he goes. He loves those little excursions they do -- when Noctis tells Prompto he wants to go somewhere, and they just  _ go.  _

It’s been some three months since he found kitty-Noctis on the street, three months of a rapidly-growing friendship with Noctis -- and Ignis and Gladio as well, -- of finally not feeling so alone. Now, he has people to play his favorite games with; people to practice magic with, to laugh with and so much more. Just thinking about it makes warmth curl just under his breastbone and a smile appear on his face.

He grabs his coat and stands near the front door. He’d wait outside, but it’s mid-December and the temperatures are dropping -- Prompto would rather stay in the limited warmth of his house than freeze outside.

From where he stands, Prompto can hear the engine of Noctis’ car approaching his house, so he goes out, locks the door behind him and nearly runs to the toasty-warm car. Noctis laughs at him before driving off, and they spend some moments with only the radio to fill the silence.

“So, where are we going?” Prompto asks, caving in. Noctis smirks, still looking at the road instead of Prompto, who narrows his eyes in response.

“You’ll see when we get there,” Noctis answers, making Prompto groan dramatically. Noctis laughs, as expected.

Prompto is fine with surprises, but reacting like that always makes Noctis laugh -- something Prompto is always down to see more of. He has the urge to just watch Noctis for a while; to memorize his profile as he drives, but that would be a little too obvious; so Prompto turns his head to the other side and watches Insomnia go by instead. 

It’s late afternoon and Christmas is looming ever closer, so the streets are full of families and groups of friends, taking advantage of the winter break to get together and reconnect. Prompto loves to people-watch at this time of the year -- and photograph it as well; he must have at least two hundred photos in his SD card, all taken around the same time period throughout the years.

Prompto perks up when he realizes they’re getting closer to the fancier districts of Insomnia, and he stops watching the immaculate front doors of the multitude of apartment buildings and stores to look at Noctis, questioning.

“We’re almost there,” Noctis says to his wordless inquiry, and Prompto frowns. They aren’t going to Noctis’ place; the route is not the usual one they make when they go there from Prompto’s house, which means they’re going somewhere else. But  _ where? _

He nearly startles when they enter a small, private parking lot. Prompto looks out the window and notices that the cars around them are just as expensive as Noctis’. In the end, Prompto hadn’t even seen which building the parking lot was attached to, which made him want to hit himself.

Noctis beams at him, and it’s such a nice expression that Prompto can’t help but smile back, even though he’s starting to fidget. He feels  _ far  _ too underdressed to be wherever they are at the moment, with his thrown-together, comfortable outfit. Prompto knows Noctis would most likely point out that his was the same, but Prompto would argue back that it’s different when you’re wearing thrown-together  _ designer  _ clothes.

“So… what are we doing here, buddy? Where  _ is  _ here?” he asks, trying to contain the nervous trembling of his hands by clenching them together.

Noctis’ grin grows even further. “I’ll show you,” he says, excitement clear as rain in his voice, but Prompto is out of his element there, so he sits still while Noctis unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door. “C’mon Prom, I promise it’ll be good!”

The pout Noctis displays, coupled with the slight whine in his voice, is what does it for Prompto. Almost automatically, his traitor body gets out of the car as well.  _ Why is he so cute, what the fuck,  _ he thinks and curses his stupid heart for acquiring feelings for this disaster of an elemental mage named Noctis Lucis Caelum.

When Prompto puts one foot inside the store, however, his entire body freezes, and the only reason he isn’t running away right this moment is due to Noctis’ hand holding his wrist in a tight grip.

Prompto  _ feels  _ himself break in cold sweat, and he looks at Noctis, at least 70% more anxious than he had been 3 seconds ago. Prompto wants to ask if he’s guessing where they are correctly, to ask  _ why would Noctis bring him there  _ if he  _ is  _ right, but the words won’t come out.

All he can do is stare at the mannequins standing in various points of the room. His photographer’s brain can’t help but notice how  _ nice  _ the lighting is inside, designed to be as flattering as possible -- he’s pretty sure he has seen this place on a magazine or something of the sort, but Prompto _ really _ wishes to be wrong.

The flattering lights makes sense, since they’ve just entered a  _ suit boutique. _ And not just  _ any  _ boutique, no, it’s one of the most prestigious chains in  _ Eos. _ Prompto might be in the middle of a heart attack.

“Noct,” Prompto begins, and then takes a moment to try to clear his throat  “What… what are we doing here?”

Noctis is still smiling at him, and Prompto is probably going to faint on the spot because Noctis isn’t saying they’ve gone inside the wrong place and turning around to go back to the car.

“Remember how I said Dad throws a party on Christmas Eve for everyone at the company, and they’re free to bring family and close friends?” he asks as Prompto’s brain tries to find a connection between that fact and where they are, but he also  _ really doesn’t want to know. _

“...Yes?”

“You said your parents are away on one of their work trips and won’t be back for the holidays, so...“ Noctis fidgets then, starting to look just as nervous as Prompto is feeling.

“So?”

“So I… I wanted you to come with me to the party?”

That’s it. Prompto is going to die, probably by spontaneous combustion, at the young age of 22. What a pity; he hadn’t even completed his Photography degree at college.

“...Prom?” Noctis says, tentative in a way that makes Prompto’s heart clench,  successfully rebooting his brain. He blinks a lot at Noctis, working hard to process what had been said an unknown amount of time before. “Sorry, I should have asked you instead of assuming you’d want to go… We can leave if you want, I don’t want you to feel pressured to go…”

“No, I’ll go with you!” Prompto exclaims, just as Noctis steps closer to the exit. “Sorry, it’s just… I didn’t expect any of this, like  _ at all.  _ But of course I’ll go with you to your Dad’s party, if you’ll have me.”

Noctis’ beaming grin returns in full force, and Prompto returns it, even if his is a little shaky around the edges.

“C’mon then! I know you don’t have a proper suit and even though the company’s party is not as stuffy as it could be because of the Christmas spirit overpowering said stuffiness, it’s probably better to have you looking sharp.”

“Excuse you, I look sharp all the time,” Prompto retorts as Noctis leads him deeper into the store by the wrist, and Noctis laughs as expected.

“I took the liberty of calling Specs to help us since he is infinitely more knowledgeable about suits than I’ll ever be, and he said he’d come here earlier to set aside some suits that he thinks you would like.”

“Iggy is ‘infinitely more knowledgeable’ than us in a  _ lot  _ of subjects, buddy,” Prompto mumbles, looking around at the fancier-than-life suits surrounding them. He tries not to notice how they don’t even have price tags. How expensive does a suit need to be before it can simply  _ not have a price tag?? _ Prompto can’t decide if he’s better or worse off by not knowing the prices. 

They find Ignis with an employee near the dressing rooms, conversing animatedly over a clothing rack with at least four hangers. Prompto lowkey wants to turn around and forget all of this, but then he remembers how happy Noctis looked and can’t bring himself to do it.

Ignis notices them getting closer and straightens his posture. “You’ve finally arrived. I thought Noctis had crashed the car somewhere along the way here by now,” he says, lips curling at the corners, and Prompto snickers at the jab.

“I’m a responsible driver now, Specs, so stop bringing that up. Prom, tell him,” Noctis grumbles.

“Indeed he is Iggy, I didn't fear for my life even once on the way here,” Prompto says in the most serious face he can muster. Noctis protests and shoves at him while Ignis chuckles faintly, and Prompto mentally pats himself in the back for getting such a reaction out of the serious man.

“Anyhow -- this is Mr. Connor and he is our assistant for the day. We have already set aside some suits that may look good on you, but if you don’t like any of them, it’s no problem. There are still, after all, many others that might catch your eye.”

Prompto wrings his hands for a moment, glances at Noctis for reassurement and then finally nods at Ignis. “Alright. What do I have to do?”

“Mr. Argentum, if you could follow me, I’ll show you the dressing room and assist you with the suits,” Connor says with a polite smile, and Prompto lets himself be led.

 

x

 

The chosen suit is dark red with black accents and Prompto feels dashing in it, if he’s being honest with himself. The assistant had taken his measurements, told them that the suit would be properly adjusted just for Prompto, and that it would be ready in a week.

Prompto literally stumbled and nearly fell to his face when he learned that the suit would be altered to fit  _ him  _ perfectly. Not only is he getting an expensive suit, he’s getting a  _ tailored  _ expensive suit. What are even rich friends, anyway???

The aforementioned week passes in an anxious blur, be it over the upcoming party or over the gifts Prompto has brought for Noctis, Ignis and Gladio. Saying that the three were better off than him financially would be a  _ massive _ understatement -- and Prompto fears that his gifts won’t be as interesting as the others’. He sometimes manages to drive the dread away with some good ol’ rationalization, but it’s at least a 40-60 chance, with succeeding on the losing side.

The suit is ready on the 23rd -- as promised -- and Ignis drops it off at Noctis’ apartment, where both of themget ready together for the party on the following day. Insecure or not, with the money Noctis had most likely spent on the suit, Prompto would insist on going even if he was  _ literally _ at death’s door.

Of course that doesn’t stop the damned, classic butterflies from making his stomach their new home. Prompto’s pretty sure he’s half a step from throwing up or fainting, or maybe even  _ both _ \-- and wouldn’t that be an interesting sight? -- as Ignis drives him to Noctis’ apartment on the fated day.

Ignis doesn’t stick around long, however. With his organizing skills and cool-headedness, it comes as no surprise that he’s helping out with the last-minute preps at the Caelum Mansion.

And that’s another interesting piece of information that Noctis  _ failed to mention _ until the very day of the party: it is held every year at his family’s mansion. Prompto manages to dispel some of the anxiety by thinking about how he’s going to see Noctis’ childhood home. He’s very excited to hear some stories,  _ especially _ the embarrassing ones. 

Noctis helps Prompto dress up first; a pretty sound decision since Prompto isn’t used to such fancy garments and has  _ no _ idea about what he’s doing. Afterwards, Prompto is so afraid of ruining the outfit that he ends up sitting very still in Noctis’ living room while he waits for his friend to get ready.

When Noctis finally reappears, Prompto wishes he hadn’t decided that he would go to the party even if he was at death’s door -- because  _ he is, currently, at death’s door, oh Six someone help him. _

It’s the first time Prompto is seeing Noctis in formal attire, and fuck if it doesn’t, heh,  _ suit  _ him well. He had already realized that Noctis absolutely rocked the all-black look, but this?? This is on a completely different level. Prompto  _ might  _ have been turning as red as his own suit.

Noctis had warned him that they’d spend the night at the mansion, so Prompto has all his friends’ gifts on a bag, with some change of clothes for the  following day. He deposits it on the backseat with Noctis’ own bag and off they go, as the sun sets on Insomnia.

Prompto has his camera out, so he spends the entire trip taking pictures. He gets a particularly stunning shot when they reach the Caelum Mansion, with the sun touching the horizon just to the left of the huge, sprawling building.

Once they park and exit the car, they are welcomed by the kind of atmosphere that Prompto adores: warm with love, with families huddling together and kids running around and screaming in unadulterated glee. Noctis had explained to him that his dad invited everyone who worked in their company, and also permitted them to bring their families and close friends, which explained the extensive guest list.

Prompto snaps at least two dozen photos just while they walk to the entrance, but then they  _ enter  _ and Prompto’s pretty sure he just left his jaw a few steps behind him, because he can’t feel it anymore.

Fairy lights are distributed around the room, held to the walls by magic. The wooden floor nearly shines from how polished it is, and the various artworks and decorations all benefit from the soft lighting. The welcoming atmosphere makes Prompto want to stay there forever.

A servant approaches them to take their bags to Noctis’ room, and Prompto lets the man take his camera as well. Though Noctis is the one leading them to the ballroom, Prompto feels as if they’re following the noise instead -- the laughs, screams and the clinking of the silverware, the running little feet and squeals of joy. 

“Dude, this feels like a scene straight out of a fairy tale! We  _ have  _ magic, but this feels like the stuff of legends,” Prompto half-whispers to Noctis, who tilts his head to look at Prompto and then grins. “Are you sure you’re not a prince or something?”

Noctis laughs at the question, loud and unabashed, when it’s usually quieter. Prompto attributes it to the atmosphere. “If I’m a Prince, then what are  _ you? _ Cinderella?” he mocks, and Prompto punches his shoulder for it.

And then he blushes pretty hard when Noctis looks ahead once more,  _ because what the fuck, did Noctis just imply what Prompto thinks he did??? _

Prompto is distracted from that train of thought by the approach of a girl, who runs and barrels full force straight into Noctis, who stumbles pretty violently but manages not to fall. Noctis then grins evilly and holds her tight as he spins around, prompting a squeal from her.

“Noctis, put me down!!” she screams mid-laugh. Noctis is laughing as well, and Prompto can’t even feel jealous because it just looks so  _ heartwarming. _ So he stands there, off to the side and smiling like a fool -- and as confused as one, too -- until they stop and the girl turns to him.

“Ohh, you must be Prompto! It’s nice to finally meet you! Noctis never shuts up about how cool you are,” she says and laughs at the embarrassed little whine Noctis lets out.

“Iris, c’mon, don’t betray me like this,” Noctis groans.

Prompto blushes and stores her words in a corner of his brain for later perusal. “Uh, it’s nice to meet you too!” he says awkwardly, kind of by reflex because he doesn’t even know her name.

“Oh sorry, where are my manners? I’m Iris Amicitia!”

“Wait, Amicitia? Like Gladio?”

“Yeah, she’s his little sister,” Noctis shrugs, but Prompto is having a breakdown here, hold on a sec.

“ _ Gladio has a little sister??  _ Why didn’t I know this?”

Noctis shrugs again. “I don’t know, I think it’s because-- you fit so well with us, we kinda forget you’ve only been around for three months?”

And that’s… a cute enough reason to let his exasperation go, actually, so Prompto does just that. Water under the bridge, and all.

When he looks back at Iris, she has this big smile on her face and is looking at the two of them in a manner Prompto can’t pinpoint. The only answer he gets for his wordless query, however, is a slight widening of that smile and a shake of her head.

“Well, this was nice, but I gotta go back to trying to find some of my friends around here. Noct, Daddy is with Uncle Regis as usual, and Gladdy and Ignis are…  _ somewhere,  _ probably helping in gods know what,” she says and then runs off with a wave.

“She seems to be really something,” Prompto comments, watching her figure move farther and farther away.

“She is,” Noctis laughs. “C’mon, let’s try and find the others.”

 

x

 

They manage to track down Regis -- and Gladio’s father Clarus, as promised -- but both of them are surrounded by so many of the company’s employees that Noctis and Prompto give up and decide to talk with them later. Noctis leads him to the food corner, an absolute  _ feast  _ really, spread over various tables. The sheer amount of dishes is mind-boggling, and gods, if Prompto could feasibly eat a bite of  _ every single one  _ and still live the tell the tale, he would.

He makes at least two rounds around the tables before settling on what to eat, and mentally notes what he’ll try to eat _ later.  _ They make their way over to the dining area nearby and sit to eat and talk.

As the night progresses, the ballroom gets even fuller. Everywhere he looks, Prompto sees another family, and from where they’re standing he can see the edge of the dance floor. They had managed to talk with Regis and Clarus some half hour ago, and through all the nerves, Prompto thinks he did a well enough job of not embarrassing himself.

Regis had said something very alike to what Iris had -- about Noctis talking a lot about him, and how great it was to finally meet him in person. Prompto is a bit flattered if he’s honest, and feels hopeful about this stupid, massive crush he has on Noctis.

“Oh thank goodness, we finally found you,” Ignis calls from somewhere behind them, which causes Noctis and Prompto to whirl around to face him.

“Hey guys! Where the hell have you been all this time?” Prompto asks with a grin, before being crushed to Gladio’s side by an one-armed hug.

“They finally released us around two hours ago, but we still had to get ready. Wouldn’t do to come to this nice ass party all sweaty and gross, huh?” Gladio says, and Prompto wrinkles his nose just imagining it.

“Anyway, we thought you might have been outside by now, so that’s where we started our search,” Ignis explains.

“Wait, there’s stuff  _ outside?” _ Prompto asks, unbelieving. He knows this party is big, but really, how  _ big  _ is it??

Ignis chuckles and Gladio outright laughs, but it’s Noctis who answers him. “Yeah, there’s lots of tables over at the garden, for people who want to get away from the main body of the party and just sit down to talk.”

“And there’s still some servers passing around with drinks and stuff, so it’s a win-win, though I fully intend to take advantage of that dance floor later,” Gladio adds.

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

 

x

 

They lose an hour or two at the gardens. The entire place is lit up by more fairy lights, curling around the metal lamp-posts like vines, connecting every one of them to create a veritable net of little light bulbs hanging overhead.

The four of them joke around and swap stories, and with the steady flow of alcohol reaching their table, they progress from sober, to tipsy, to slightly drunk. Even Ignis indulges on a few drinks, since they’ll all be sleeping at the mansion anyway.

Prompto would love to put the warmth that is taking root in his heart inside a jar; keep it near him forever and take it out whenever he is feeling down. Sadly, there’s no way for him to do that -- so he makes do with memories and dozens of pictures on his phone, since his camera was currently residing in Noctis’ room.

An hour before midnight, they go back to the ballroom to wait for Regis’ annual speech. Noctis and Prompto go around the food tables again, finding things to snack on, while Ignis and Gladio try to track down Iris amidst the crowd.

Then suddenly, Prompto feels himself literally unable to take another step. He looks around, freaked out, and sees Noctis look up, only to release a very dramatic and loud groan moments later. 

“Dude, what’s ha--” Prompto starts and then pauses, because he looked up as well and the sight of mistletoe -- hanging deceptively innocent above them -- makes his face go from normal to tomato red in 0.04 seconds.

He looks back at Noctis but his friend is staring elsewhere, face turned from Prompto; the red of his cheeks, however, is still visible. He shuffles a bit on the spot, and okay, there’s mistletoe above them, fair enough, but why can’t they  _ move? _

“A-alright, I get it, but help me out here-- are we, what, stuck in place?? Why can’t I take a step?”

Noctis looks up again, but this time it seems more like he’s asking for assistance from the Astrals. “ _ Because,  _ Dad thinks it’s funny to enchant the mistletoe every year, so that you can only step out from underneath it if you kiss the other person. I’m pretty sure this wasn’t here before though, or we’d have been caught under it earlier.”

Prompto blushes a bit and fidgets, tries to focus on something that isn’t the mad beating of his heart, currently roaring on his ears. “Uh, um, are we really stuck? And… what kinda kiss are we talking about?”

Prompto catches Noctis darting a look at him before turning back away, and fuck if they don’t look like two Six-damn stop signs, with how  _ red _ their faces are. Prompto tries to step away again -- even though he knows it won’t work, -- because this a situation he really doesn’t want to be in, what with the  _ fucking huge crush _ he has on Noctis and all.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Noctis sigh and deflate a bit, then turn resolutely towards Prompto. It makes him turn as well, staring in anticipation for whatever’s gonna happen. His hands clench when Noctis leans closer, looking as nervous as Prompto himself is feeling.

Noctis kisses Prompto’s cheek, just the faintest press of lips really, but Prompto’s eyes still close of their own accord, and he’s pretty sure his soul is now ascending through the heavens. Honestly?  _ What a way to go. _

He feels the magic around them snap almost physically, and Noctis steps back. Prompto blinks dazedly in the aftermath of it, quickly ducks his head down and sneaks a look at Noctis -- who is adorably fidgety in a way that makes Prompto want to just throw himself at Noctis much like Iris had done hours earlier, and then return that kiss on the cheek and maybe do  _ more. _ But the amount of alcohol in his system isn’t even near the level needed for him to feel confident enough to do  _ that,  _ so he simply emulates Noctis and pretends nothing happened.

 

x

 

A fair amount of drinks later, Prompto is having a  _ great  _ time. He finds a delicate balance in which he is drunk enough not to care about pretty much everything, but  _ not  _ drunk enough to get up on a table and start dancing, high on life itself.

But Prompto wants to dance anyway, so he drags each of his friends to the dance floor with him in turn, and because they are great friends, the  _ best  _ friends, they indulge him. 

With Gladio, Prompto can’t stop laughing because he keeps thinking about he was a toothpick compared to tall, muscled Gladio. His brain keeps supplying him with images of a stick-figure version of himself next to mountain Gladio, and he is laughing so much that Gladio takes him back to their table before he passes out from lack of oxygen.

Ignis is the most lucid of the four of them, so at first Prompto thinks he won’t manage to drag him to the dance floor; he goes with surprisingly little fuss, however. Prompto seriously doesn’t know how to deal with such good friends but he tries his best as Ignis dances with him, and  _ holy shit,  _ he’s got  _ moves,  _ some that Prompto gets very curious about, so Ignis ends up teaching him.

Noctis, while drunk, is just two-hundred percent  _ looser. _ He is at least eight times quicker to smile and as excitable as Prompto is in any given moment, which means they have a  _ grand  _ time jumping around and scream-laughing on the dance floor, using all of their drunk energy. 

They dance until they can do little more than lean against each other, knowing that if one of them stumbles, both will crash to the floor. They talk between one gasp for breath and the next, and giggle breathlessly like teenagers until they are too tired to stay vertical, which is when they finally go back to their table. 

Ignis is the only one there, snacking -- delicately,  _ somehow _ \-- on some finger foods, waiting for them with water bottles. They gulp them down and rest their heads on the table -- then continue talking because Prompto can’t shut up and Noctis is just following his lead.

It must be at least 3AM when Ignis convinces them that it’s time for bed. They stumble around on the empty corridors of the mansion, muscle memory telling Noctis the correct way to his bedroom and Prompto trailing behind him, trying not to fall.

Noctis, in true Noctis fashion, wants to just collapse in bed and wake two days later, but Prompto is having none of that.

“Noct. Noct, Noctis, buddy, get upppp, c’monn, we can’t sleep on those suits. Noctiiisss,” he whines as he pulls on his best friend’s arm until Noctis falls off the edge of the bed and onto the floor with Prompto, who crashes because of the momentum.

Noctis, damn him, could sleep on the floor just fine -- and also complain endlessly the next day about his back, Prompto knows -- but luckily Prompto is one hell of a pain in the ass when he puts his mind into it.

“Noooct, get the fuck uppp, let’s, like… I don’t know, brush our teeth or something, we gotta get changed, Nooooctiiiis.”

Noctis groans, pissed off, and stands up so fast he almost falls back to the floor. He storms off to the bathroom, taking whichever clothes he lays eyes on, and closes the door with a bang behind him.

Prompto outright laughs and then lies properly on the floor. He knows Noctis isn’t mad at  _ him,  _ per se, just mad at being held from his precious sleep. Prompto, for all his pestering of Noctis, nearly dozes off himself.

He perks up when the bathroom door opens, however. “Hey Noct, where will I sleep?”

Noctis stays silent until he reaches Prompto’s side, and looks down at him with a frown. “I’m pretty sure there was a room for you, but fuck if I know where it is,” he says and then climbs up on the bed, quickly arranging the blankets around himself. Prompto looks at him in disbelief, and is about to say something when Noctis continues. “So just sleep in here. Bed’s big enough.”

Prompto would say something, but he’s drunk and tired and about to crash, so he only says, “Okay.”

He goes to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth, since his brain tells him that it was  _ his _ idea anyway. The sleep clothes he had stashed away on his bag are the most comfortable set he owns, and Prompto feels ready to wake only in the following year.

He gets on the bed carefully, mindful of Noctis, but stops trying to be sneaky when he realizes his friend is still awake and looking at him. He looks ridiculous, with only the top of his head and his eyes peeking out from underneath the comforters.

“Today was amazing,” Prompto whispers into the silence once he’s settled down on his side, facing Noctis.

His best friend chuckles and closes his eyes, burrowing a little further under the pile of blankets. “Just you wait until tomorrow, then,” he whispers back, just before Prompto goes off to the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Stay tuned, because I have another chapter planned! I don't know if I'll be able to post it before the year ends due to this time of the year being just hectic even if you don't celebrate Christmas, but I'll try my best!  
> Noctis is totally freaking out as much as Prompto after that Cinderella comment, he looked ahead to hide it from Prom.
> 
> Anyway, a note about the mistletoe that I wasn't able to include here, but might include in the next, idk: aside from being spelled so that a pair can't leave until they kiss (a kiss on the cheek is the minimum), this year Regis spelled it so that it teleports around the room. So you can't just pinpoint its location and stay away -- look to the place 15~20 minutes later and it won't be there anymore :^)


	3. christmas with a magical twist, part two: christmas night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I made it, holy shit. 8077 words in like, four days??? I wrote 3912 words yesterday!!! Whichever angel, god/dess, or muse that has been at my side these past two weeks, please don't leave me.
> 
> HUGE thanks to AmbitiousSkychild, for staying up until 5 in the goddamn morning, holding my hand as I wrote the last part of this. You rock, dear!
> 
> Are y'all ready for some cavities? If yes, dive in!

Noctis is brutally, heartlessly, _mercilessly_ woken up by movement, sound and-- ugh, _sunlight._ He groans and shifts in bed, trying to bury his head underneath a pillow to block the offending sensations without moving too much.

A headache is quick to make itself known, and Noctis grumbles because hangovers are _never_ fun. Thankfully, his stomach seems happy enough to continue its functions normally instead of bothering him-- but his head? His head is a _traitor._

Ignis probably left some painkillers on his bedside table, mother-hen that he is; but as it stands, Noctis is currently too dead to lift his head and then move his body enough to retrieve and take it. He’s resigning himself to being in pain and trying to sleep through it anyway when a hand comes in contact with his arm.

Had he more energy, Noctis would have summoned some fire or ice or lightning and blasted it at whoever had done it, because that was _not cool._ But he just moves his arm away sharply from the hand and curls in on himself a little further.

Noctis is willing to ignore it and go back to trying to sleep, but the universe is against him this morning: his pillow is taken away harshly, letting sunlight hit him square in the face.

“What the fuck,” he tries to yell, but his throat is shot to hell from last night’s alcohol and all that comes out is a rasped sound. He desperately turns his face away from the light and tries to cover it with the blankets.

“Noct! C’mon buddy let’s get up!”

“Fuck no,” he replies immediately, peering at Prompto with one eye only. “How the fuck are you so chipper? You drank as much as I did,” he accuses, and Prompto simply shrugs.

“I’’ve been awake for a while, took the painkillers as soon as I woke up. It has done its magic by now.”

“That’s such bullshit. I hate you, lemme go back to sleep.”

“Aww Noct, get up! You gotta be a good host and like, show me around or something!”

“Fuck no,” Noctis repeats, taking his pillow back from Prompto’s hands and settling it under his head. “It’s too Six-damn early for this.”

Noctis knows that Prompto is rolling his eyes, even though his own are closed. “It’s 1 pm, Noctis, that’s not early!”

“It _is,_ ” he nearly snaps back. “Now get back here, it’s also too cold for this bullshit.”

“I’m not lying back down, Noct. It’s time to rejoin the living! C’mon, don’t leave me to fend for myself in this huge mansion, I’ll get lost!”

“Then stay here instead of going out, dumbass.”

“Nooct,” his friend whines, trying to use puppy eyes on Noctis. On another time and situation, it might have worked, but Prompto’s out of luck; Noctis loves sleep too much for it have the desired effect.

“If you don’t get back under the covers I am withholding all your presents,” Noctis says, narrowing his barely visible eyes at Prompto.

“What?? You can’t do that!”

“Not relevant.. You know I would,”

“Ugh, you’re a terrible person, I can’t believe I befriended you, what the fuck,” Prompto grumbles, but he caves in and settles under the covers, so Noctis doesn’t mind the whining.

Once Prompto’s clearly found a comfortable position, Noctis scoots closer, because it’s _cold_ and Prompto is _warm. He really is sunshine,_ Noctis thinks as he hugs one of Prompto’s arms to his chest.

Noctis’ heart starts beating erratically in his chest as his brain blares sirens at such a daring action. He is, however, still too sleepy to acknowledge that his brain is _freaking out_ at being so close to the object of his ridiculously big crush, so he just makes himself comfortable, ignores how still Prompto has become, and blacks out again.

 

x

 

The second time Noctis wakes up, it is to the sound of Ignis’ voice -- a fact which tells him, with absolutely no doubt, that there will be no falling back asleep this time.

So Noctis groans and shifts and clings to his peace while he can. He realizes that he’s still hugging Prompto’s arm, and looks up at him. His friend is looking as disoriented as Noctis is feeling, which means that he must have fallen asleep as well. The thought makes a drop of petty satisfaction curl inside Noctis’ chest.

“Get up Noctis, it’s already three in the afternoon. That’s late, even for your standards,” Ignis says as Noctis sits up in bed.

“Yeah yeah, I get it,” he says, waving a hand dismissively and reaching for the painkillers and the glass of water that were -- as expected -- on his bedside table. After taking the pills, he makes a beeline for the bathroom, to wake up properly with a nice, warm shower.

When Noctis gets back, still toweling his hair, Prompto is sitting on the bed and messing with his overnight bag. Prompto’s own hair is dishevelled from the nap and when he reaches up to brush sleep from his eyes, Noctis dies a little at how cute he looks.

His attention quickly shifts to the presents lying innocently around his friend, however, and Noctis tries to guess which one is his. Noctis kinda wants to pounce and open it already, before damn Clarus can get to them as well and put his stupid barrier on them. But Prompto would probably find that rude or something, so Noctis contains himself.

He messes with his phone while Prompto takes his own shower, booting up King’s Knight to get the Christmas bonus and complete whichever dailies he can while he’s still unoccupied.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto starts, tentative, once he leaves the bathroom. “Is there anything happening today? You kinda implied that before we fell asleep, and Iggy wouldn’t tell me -- told me to ask you instead.”

Noctis freezes, has flashbacks of Prompto freaking out at the suit boutique and curses himself for being so into the party last night that he _forgot to tell Prompto_ what was happening _today._

“Uh,” he says eloquently, and grimaces a little when Prompto narrows his eyes at him. “There’s another party happening?”

“Noctis, I swear to the Six, I’m gonna kick your ass if you keep not telling me stuff,” Prompto huffs.

“Sorry, I was gonna tell you yesterday, but I forgot…”

“Ugh, nothing we can do about that now. What kind of party? Is it one like yesterday’s?”

“No, nothing like it! We, -- I mean, me and my dad, the Amicitias, and Ignis -- have this tradition: on Christmas Eve we have the company party, and on Christmas _proper_ we all have a smaller party for ourselves. That’s when we exchange gifts and stuff.”

“Oh, that’s nice. But what does that have to do with me?”

Noctis stares at Prompto as if he had just grown another head in the span of three seconds, but his friend remains confused. “What do you mean? You’re invited, dumbass.”

“ _I’m invited??_ ”

“Of course you are Prom, gods -- are you still sleeping or something? That’s usually me, instead.”

“Shut up Noctis-- anyway, why would I assume I was invited??”

“Because you’re our friend, stupid. Isn’t that reason enough?”

Prompto stays silent for some time, looking down at his feet. Noctis worries irrationally for a second, thinking he said something wrong, until he looks more closely and sees the dusting of pink on Prompto’s cheeks and small, happy smile that sprouts on his face.

“I guess it is,” Prompto says at long last, bouncing over to the bed to throw himself at Noctis’ side for a half-hug that Noctis returns with relish.

“Anyway,” Noctis says after clearing his throat. “Didn’t you want a tour or something?”

“Yeah!”

“Then let’s go, loser.”

 

x

 

“Okay, so some fair warning first: Dad might appear to be all serious and stern and stuff, but he’s a complete little shit under all that--”

“Ohh, I guess he’s your role model then?”

“Fuck off Prom -- anyway, that means that he’d almost die laughing internally every single time some smaller accident involving my elemancy happened. And _that_ means that the results of such accidents are still preserved in the mansion grounds.”

“This is bound to be good,” Prompto says with a shit-eating grin, and Noctis sighs.

They start with the mansion itself, with Noctis pointing out all the major areas -- the kitchens, the occupied bedrooms, the living room they use the most -- while also giving tips for finding his way back to familiar places in case Prompto ever gets lost.

It takes them a while to reach the first -- and biggest -- accident site. Prompto whistles at the sight of the charred wall, following the trail of destruction up to the ceiling and a couple meters off to each side.

“ _Wow,_ dude. What happened here?”

Noctis sighs again; a huge, tired sigh. “This is where I almost burned down the house.”

“How old were you? This is some pretty heavy damage for a kid.”

“I was nine, and yeah, it is. Thing is: it wouldn’t have been too bad on its own, but the fire reached the electrical wires, so it spread _fast._ Dad basically froze the whole corridor to contain it.”

“Again: _wow._ The worst I ever did was some weird stains, a few exploding cauldrons, and the one time the brew turned into acid and nearly made a hole on the floor.”

Noctis stares at him. “How is that any better, relatively speaking?”

“Keyword there is relatively, buddy.”

“Shut up.”

“Anyway, is this the only one? The way you said it, I thought there’d be _way_ more.”

“There are, but the other ones inside are really minor ones. After this,” he said, waving his arm in the direction of the charred wall, “they forbade me from practicing magic inside the mansion. So everything else is on the gardens and adjacent mansion grounds.”

“And you’re gonna be a great friend and show them to me, right?”

“I won’t if you act this excited,” Noctis says and Prompto immediately stops bouncing on his toes, though the shit-eating grin stays firmly in place. “And anyway, if we’re going out, we better bundle up.”

“Uh, I didn’t bring a coat because I didn’t think I’d be going outside?”

“Holy shit Prom, you’re a disaster,” Noctis says with a roll of his eyes and earns a shove from Prompto. “And don’t worry, I’ll lend you one. There’re still a lot of my clothes in here anyway.”

“Thanks buddy, you’re the best!” Prompto says. Noctis only sighs at his excitement.

 

x

 

Noctis wastes no time showing Prompto around once they’re out in the gardens; he knows it’s not what has Prompto grinning like he is -- nearly jumping at the idea of learning more embarrassing stories about Noctis.

He would feel offended if he wasn’t so sure he’d do the exact same thing at the prospect of in-detail embarrassing stories of _Prompto’s_ childhood. And he can say that with a hundred percent certainty because he’s already been there before, when trying to find stories about Ignis and Gladio’s childhoods.

It doesn’t take them long to reach the completely frozen section that was the stage of his biggest ice-related accident. He waves at it tiredly and curses his dad mentally, as he always does when he sees this particular area of the gardens.

“And this is, as you can see, the site of one of my ice accidents.”

“ _Dude,_ how the hell is this still frozen? Were you _that strong_ as a kid??”

Noctis groans and looks to the heavens in search of something -- patience, maybe. “Of course not. As I said, Dad likes to preserve those little sites; so every few days, he comes here and makes sure it doesn’t start melting. I hate it.”

Prompto, on the other hand, clearly _loves_ it, if the way he’s laughing is any indication. “Oh man, I can’t believe your dad would put so much effort into something like this,” he says between bouts of laughing, and Noctis isn’t afraid to admit that he’s currently pouting a bit.

“I told you he did. He knows the exact area even; never freezes one inch less than the original, or more.”

Prompto whistles again at that. “That’s some pretty fine control!”

“Yeah, it is,” Noctis nearly whispers, studying the frozen flowers. “Compared to him, I’m a dumpster fire.”

Prompto frowns at him and steps close enough so that he can first smack Noctis’ head and then give him a hug.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that, it doesn’t suit you. Plus, you’ll get there! He has decades of experience on you, buddy. And I’ll always be willing to help you, if you wanna.”

“Thanks Prom,” he whispers into the coat he’s lent to Prompto as he hugs his friend back. He relishes it for a moment -- that self-deprecating little bit had really come out of nowhere, but if it’ll get him hugs, he’s fine with it. “And what would you say suits me?”” Noctis asks, stepping back. “Smugness, maybe?”

Prompto laughs at Noctis’ exaggerated grin and shoves him away. “Nevermind then, if you’re going to be like that.”

“Oh no, you’re not escaping from this,” Noctis laughs as Prompto moves further away from him, and then breaks out on a run as Noctis gives chase.

They stop once they’re laughing too hard too continue running, and lean against each other on a cold as hell bench while they catch their breaths.

“You’re fast as hell Prom, what the fuck,” Noctis laughs, throwing his head back to look at the clear sky while his lungs and muscles stage a rebellion.

“You’re not too bad, but you can’t compete with those legs, buddy,” Prompto says, tapping said legs, making Noctis chuckle.

“Yeah okay, I’ve learned my lesson on that one, fuck.”

“Anyway, there’s another, right? You’ve showed me fire and ice, which means there must be some lightning-related one. Which is it?”

Noctis groans and flails. “Isn’t two enough?”

“Nope! We started this tour, now we gonna end it right!” Prompto says, excited again, and pulls on Noctis’ arm until his friend is standing once again.

Noctis mumbles but dutifully leads Prompto to the third site -- a tree, parted unevenly in half, clearly struck by lightning.

“What’s the story of this one?”

“Storm was forming, I was out here playing and ended up instinctively letting out some lightning, nothing much, but -- you know how lightning works right? How the strike happens when electrical currents rise up from the ground to meet the ones coming from the clouds? The currents I summoned served as the ground part, so the strike happened and that,” he points at the tree, “is the result.”

Prompto gapes at him, unbelieving. “ _Dude,_ Noct, what the fuck, how are you still standing here?”

Noctis shrugs. “I’m impervious to the elements I summon with my own magic, and the strike connected with the lightning I had made, so. Unharmed.”

“You’re unbelievable. Like one of those people that has an infinity of weird stories to tell and all you can do is stare at them and wonder how so much stuff can happen to a single person.”

Noctis laughs and shrugs again. “I’d say I’m just lucky, but I don’t think that all the things that have happened to me can be considered ‘lucky’.”

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“Anyway, we should probably get back inside, put the gifts under the tree and all that.”

“There’s a tree?”

“Prom, c’mon, don’t be stupid, _of course_ we have a tree. Look at the size of this mansion! And the grounds, too! Of course we have a Six-damn Christmas tree, a huge one to boot, because Iris was the one to go help choose it this year and she’s still pretty young, so: _huge._ ”

“Well, excuse me if I’m not loaded with cash like you all are, _Your Highness,_ I’m just a lowly pleb that would rather throw his money at some video-games than on a Christmas tree,”

“Honestly? Fair enough.”

“Thank you, I knew you’d see my point.”

“Fuck off, dork.”

 

x

 

Clarus swings by Noctis’ room some time after they finish the tour. Noctis is the one to open the door, so Clarus says nothing -- only extends an open hand, which Noctis recognizes well enough to interpret as a wordless request for his presents.

Noctis stares at him with narrowed eyes, because he knows what’s coming: the stupid tradition that has been foiling his plans -- of learning what his presents are before the official exchange, of course -- for over 15 years.

Clarus stares right back, small smirk firmly in place, and Noctis _hates_ it. It’s the expression of someone who knows that they’re going to win, and Noctis _hates_ having to prove him right by handing him the gifts he’s chosen for his friends and family.

“Good afternoon, Prompto,” Clarus says once Noctis has stomped back to his bed and flopped down on it. “You brought your gifts for the boys with you, correct?”

“Y-yes, I did, sir,” Prompto stutters, and it’s clear that the he is feeling intimidated.

Clarus laughs. “No need to call me sir, or to be scared, Prompto. I am just asking for them, since I am the one to put them under the tree.”

“Oh,” Prompto says, reaching for his bag and presenting Clarus with three packages -- one of them big and the other two, small. Clarus smiles at him.

“Thank you. Ignis is still baking some of the desserts and there are still some other things to be finished, so it will probably take another two to three hours for everything to be ready. You’re going to stay close to Noctis, right?” he asks, and Prompto nods in response. “We’ll send him a text when it’s all done, so you know when to come down. Have fun in the meantime.”

With that, Clarus walks away with their combined gifts, and Prompto quietly closes the door before throwing himself on the bed next to Noctis.

“Hey buddy, why are you like that? He’s just gonna put them under the tree, what’s the big deal?”

“That’s not the only thing he’s doing,” Noctis whines, dramatically turning to his side to be able to look at Prompto. “Clarus is one of the most powerful living defensive mages, because he only has one affinity and has trained it a _lot._ And they, I mean he and dad, have the tradition of spelling the fucking presents -- putting like, a barrier on them -- so that they literally _can’t_ be opened before the exchange proper. You have _no idea_ how this frustrated me as a kid, and it’s a matter of pride now.”

“What, to open them before the time?” Prompto asks, not even bothering to hide his laugh.

“Yes! The barrier is Six-damn nearly unbreakable, but I refuse to believe it’s simply _impossible_ to break it. There’s gotta be a-- a weak point, or some loophole. I’ll find it even if it takes me fifteen more years.”

“Oh my Six, Noct,” Prompto, his traitorous best friend, says as he nearly rolls around the bed from how much he’s laughing. “I can’t believe I just heard all that, have you really been trying _all these years?_ Holy shit, I knew you were stubborn, but that’s another level.”

One of Noctis’ eyes twitches as he watches Prompto having the time of his life -- at Noctis’ expense, even -- and he decides that it simply won’t do. Noctis jumps on him, poking at his ribs and messing with his hair until Prompto’s laughs have turned into playful yells and he begins to retaliate. Their mock-fight ends when Prompto falls off the bed from moving around too much, but their laughter keeps going for some time yet.

“You’re an awful friend. I was going to ask for your help on this quest of mine, but if you’re gonna be like that, then I don’t want it,” Noctis says once they’ve calmed down. Prompto is still lying on the floor, looking rather comfortable too; Noctis only peers down at him from the high ground of his own bed.

“Ohh don’t be like that, of course I’ll help you fulfill your childhood dreams, buddy! What are best friends for?” Prompto says, laughing again.

“See, this is what I’m talking about. Fucking awful friend,” Noctis says as he throws a pillow at Prompto’s face, smirking at the ‘oof’ his friend lets out at the force of the throw.

“Sorry sorry, I won’t make fun of your dreams anymore-- ow, stop throwing pillows at me, I’m gonna interpret it as a declaration of war, you asshole!”

Noctis moves away from the edge of the bed to settle down at the exact middle of the mattress, and Prompto finally gets up from the floor and goes back onto the bed.

“Anyway, as I was saying: who knows, maybe my charms and curses affinity will help? We can try to find an unlocking spell, or something like that. And if we don’t make this year, we can try some potions on the next!”

“Wow. You’re actually helpful, I can’t beli- ow!”

Prompto narrows his eyes at Noctis, pillow on his hands still poised for a second strike. “Talk shit get hit, bitch. I’m here trying to help you and you make fun of me like this? I see how it is.”

“Look who’s talking, asshole Mr. I Fell Off The Bed From Laughing.”

Prompto Stares at Noctis, pillow still in position, but Noctis only Stares right back, right hand clutching a second pillow, also ready for a swing. It’s a standstill broken only by the sound of Iris running and laughing outside the door, followed by heavy footsteps -- maybe Gladio, chasing her around.

Noctis and Prompto relax from their battle-ready positions slowly; Noctis sits up and Prompto sets the pillow aside, but they maintain a fair distance between then -- just in case the other is playing feint.

“So,” Prompto starts after a few more beats of silence. “Any books on charms and curses lying around for us to look at?

“There’s probably some at our small library, but I don’t know how up to date they are.”

“...I won’t even comment on the fact you have a _library,_ ” Prompto says, still sounding a bit unbelieving, and Noctis simply shrugs. “But yeah, we can start there, We need a present to test it on, though.”

“We’ll snag one from under the tree. If we take one of the small ones, it won’t be noticed.”

“Well, we got ourselves a plan, then! What are we waiting for? Clock’s ticking!”

 

x

 

They sneak into the living room that will host their little party and make a beeline for the tree. They mess around for some time, trying not to move the gifts too far from their original spots. Noctis categorizes all the ones that show him to be their recipient, trying to guess what they contain just by looking, and sees Prompto doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey Noct, where is my gift from you?” Prompto asks after some three minutes of looking around.

Noctis lifts up a medium-sized box from where it had been sitting behind him, letting Prompto look it over from a distance before setting it gently back on the floor.

“Why are you hiding it? Isn’t the whole purpose of this to discover for real what they are before the exchange?”

“You say that, but I’m not seeing your gift to me around here either, you damn hypocrite.”

“Heh,” Prompto chuckles, scratching the back of his head before lifting a small box from his side.

“Anyway, the smallest one is the one from Iris to you, so we should probably take that one,” Noctis says, lifting the gift in question. Prompto’s face goes blank for a while, and then he looks at the pile of presents more closely. “What is it, Prom?” Noctis asks, confused.

“It’s just, I’ve only just realized… even Regis, Clarus and Iris have given me something. How long ago was I ‘invited’ to this, Noctis?”

“Uh, at least a month?”

“And you only told me _today??_ Noctis, what the fuck, I feel so guilty right now, they all got me gifts and I have nothing for them!”

“Prom, relax, they won’t mind--”

“Not the point, Noct, the point is that I feel _bad_ now and I’m going to kick your fucking ass when I get the chance because it’s your gods-damn fault.”

Noctis chuckles nervously and shuffles away from Prompto. “Alright, I’m sorry, I won’t let this happen again,” he says quickly, putting his hands up in surrender, but Prompto’s still looking mad, so Noctis gulps and makes a quick prayer for the Six.

“You’re getting away now because it’s Christmas, but I’ll get my revenge. You just wait, dumbass.”

 

x

 

On their way to the library, they encounter Iris, who is thankfully alone. She gives them both an once-over and then zeroes in on the package help by Prompto.

“Is that my gift? It is! What are you two going to do with it?” Iris asks with her arms crossed, frowning at them both. Noctis and Prompto look at each other in panic.

“...Noct, there’s no way this is going to sound right,” Prompto says once Iris starts tapping her foot angrily, because damn, she might not be as big as the rest of her family, but the girl still manages to be scary.

“So this is Noctis’ idea then-- wait, is it about the barrier thing? Six, you really don’t give up, do you?” she says, rolling her eyes and smiling as Noctis’ expression sours.

“I said that I’ll make it, one year. And now, I have a partner in crime!”

Prompto smiles nervously and waves to Iris as Noctis puts an arm around his shoulders. “Please don’t tell on us?”

“And what would I get in return for not dashing your plans?”

“I’ll get you one those magical accessories that you’ve been wanting but that Clarus hasn’t allowed you to buy yet,” Noctis shrugs.

Iris extends a hand, and Noctis shakes it decisively. “Deal.”

“Wait, Noct-- could we recruit her too?”

“Why would I join you? You’re trying to cheat!”

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you never wanted to know what you were getting before the exchange! I’d buy that from Ignis, but from no one else,” Noctis says with a roll of his eyes, and Iris huffs and opens her mouth to retort, but Prompto beats her to it.

“But hey, charms and curses is one of your affinities, isn’t it? I have it too! So we’re gonna approach the barrier thing from that standpoint; could be good practice! Spells for unlocking things can come in handy, y’know?”

Iris ponders this as the boys stare at her expectantly. After a few seconds of silence, Noctis adds: “And we’ll take you to that play you wanted to watch, too.”

“ _Dude, ‘we’?_ ” Prompto whispers to Noctis exasperatedly, but Noctis only shoves him away.

“Okay, I’ll help you. But you better keep your part of the deal, Noctis!”

“Sure, now let’s go! We’ve been at one place for too long, we need to get moving.”

 

x

 

Even with three heads on the problem, they make no progress -- a dozen spells later, the barrier continues pristine. No amount of analyzing had revealed a weak point, and in the end they had to conclude that the gift had to be bigger for that approach.

“Argh, why is Daddy so strong?? This is annoying!”

“Tell me about it,” Noctis comments off-handedly, since most of his focus is on the spellbook he’s reading with Prompto.

For all his laughing and the fun he had made of Noctis about it, Prompto is the most dedicated of them; Noctis figures it’s due to some sort of desire to prove himself, since it’s his idea and his affinity.

Noctis tries casting some of the spells, but they all come out ridiculously weak -- a consequence of shunning every other type of magic to focus solely on his elemancy. So he stays mostly off to the side and lets Prompto and Iris do their thing, and helps them by looking for more spells to use.

Suddenly, they hear someone enter the library, and three heads snap up in panic. The spellbook and the gift are quickly hidden, thankfully before the passerby-- _Ignis_ sees them. Ignis looks at each of them in turn, with a scrutiny that makes sweat bead at their temples as they try and fail to keep an innocent façade.

“And what are the three of you doing in here?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s kinda rude Iggy, are you saying we can’t come to the library to check some stuff out?” Prompto says, trying not to fidget too much.

“And where is that ‘stuff’ that you are ‘checking out’, in that case?”

“Uh…”

Ignis hums. “I will leave you to it then,” he says at last, looking at each of them once again before leaving.

They hold position for at least half a minute, just in case Ignis decides to come back. When they finally relax, Prompto nearly slides off to the floor.

“Fuck, I think my whole body has turned into jelly, what the fuck. I never want to be in this situation again,” Prompto says.

“I agree. I don’t think I could survive another one,” Iris says.

“He obviously knows what we were doing, and was probably laughing at us the whole time,” Noctis groans. “But he didn’t call us out, so we’re safe.”

“What happens if we get caught, anyway?” Prompto asks.

“Daddy would make the barrier even stronger for the next year. I’ve seen it happen.”

“And if we’re having this hard a time with the barrier as it currently is, imagine if he made it even stronger,” Noctis whines, throwing his head back.

“Even if Ignis won’t tell on us, it’s best to return it. We’ve lost,” Iris checks her phone, “nearly an hour on this, and I need to get ready!”

“Wait, do we have to dress up for this party?”

Noctis laughs. “Nah, don’t worry Prom; it’s just that Iris is a girl, so she takes longer to get ready.”

“You say that, Noctis, but you spend the better part of an hour on that hair of yours! And so does Prompto, I bet!”

“I haven’t said anything, please don’t put me in the middle of this,” Prompto says with his hands in front of him as a display of surrender. He gets up from where he had been sitting, between the two others, and stretches on his still slightly shaking legs. “I wanna rest up a bit after this -- I tried a lot of new spells, so now my magic is kinda drained.”

“Sure, we’ll go back to my room and play some King’s Knight until dinner’s ready, how does that sound?”

“Amazing, to be honest. I still gotta do my dailies.”

“Yeah, me too, there are some I haven’t completed yet.”

“You go and have _fun,_ boys, I’m going to my own room,” Iris says, standing up and brushing imaginary dust from her skirt.

Noctis gets the implication and flips her off as she walks away, leaving them to return the book _and_ the gift to their original places.

 

x

 

It’s another hour before Ignis texts them to come down, as expected. The only thing Prompto and Noctis had eaten the entire afternoon were snacks, so when they look at the table and the food it holds, their stomachs growl audibly.

The others all look at them and laugh, but Noctis and Prompto simply shrug and take their places at the long table that had been reallocated to the room. Ignis is the last to arrive, carrying a plate filled with tarts that he sets upon the table before taking his seat near Prompto.

“Well, since everyone is already here, what are we waiting for? Let’s eat!” Regis says, mirth clear in his eyes, and laughs when most of them move like they haven’t eaten in at least three days.

Noctis sees Prompto literally unable to decide which desserts to call dibs on and points to the ones he thinks his friend will like. Prompto nearly tears up in gratitude, much to Noctis’ amusement.

Once the initial comments about how everything tastes great and the desserts look even better are all said, the table falls mostly silent -- only with the occasional comment and the clinking of silverware and glasses.

Noctis is used to how good Ignis’ cooking is by now, mostly, but everytime Christmas rolls around, it’s like he brings out the enchantments that make every dish taste _even better,_ something that Noctis doesn’t believe possible until he tastes it himself. At his side, Prompto is almost having a religious experience, which means that Noctis is two seconds away from laughing out loud.

Conversation picks back up once they clear their plates one by one, until everyone is just nibbling on the desserts between bouts of talking.

“Noctis, did you show Prompto around the grounds today?” Regis asks with a benevolent smile.

“Yeah,” Noctis answers as Prompto nods enthusiastically. “I gave him a tour of the mansion and then showed him the gardens.”

“He took me to the frozen section of the garden and explained that you have conserved it for years. It’s very impressive, sir!”

“No need to call me ‘sir’, Prompto, you might as well be part of the family now,” Regis says and Noctis blushes, cause _damn it, Dad._ “And maintaining that part of the garden frozen is good practice; in the beginning, I had to go there much more frequently in order to keep it all from melting. Now, a visit a week is enough.”

“That sounds nice. Is elemancy your only affinity, like Noctis?”

“No, I also have warping -- a subset of teleporting. And Noctis doesn’t know for sure if his only affinity is elemancy, because he did not complete his affinity rounds as a child,” Regis says with a pointed look at Noctis, who groans rolls his eyes.

“Not this again, Dad.”

“Wait, why didn’t he complete them? Isn’t every child required to complete it??”

“They are, but as you may have guessed, elemancy runs in our family, as one of the stronger types of magic. After the more common affinities are tested for, such as potion making, charms and curses, and plant symbiosis, they test the child for inherited affinities if the family has a history of such, as I’m sure you know.”

“Yeah, so they tested him for elemancy, and something happened?”

“Indeed. He called on the elements, and the once to answer his call was fire. Instead of a simple flame on the palm of his hand or something of the sort, it created a huge fireball that he had no hope of controlling, so it created chaos, and his rounds were put on hold.”

“And then he decided that elemancy was his only affinity given the strength he showed, and never completed the rounds,” Ignis adds suddenly, making Noctis groan once more.

“We have been needling him to continue them for all those years, but he refuses to listen,” Clarus says, clearly not wishing to miss an opportunity to tease Noctis about it.

At this point, everyone is looking at Noctis, who swiftly covers his face. “Fuck off, all of you,” he says. Ignis sighs, Regis and Clarus laugh, and conversation resumes as usual.

“Dude,” Prompto says a while later, poking Noctis’ side. “Real talk though: why didn’t you complete them?”

Noctis shrugs. “Ignis said why. I just never felt the need to continue them.”

Prompto hums and decides to let the subject drop.

A few more minutes are spent on talking, and then Regis stands up. “Well, since we have all finished eating, let’s move into the gift exchange!”

 

x

 

They decide that Regis will be the first to open his presents, followed by Clarus, then Iris, Gladio, Ignis, Noctis and then Prompto as last, once Noctis convinces the rest of then that Prompto’s reactions will be the best of them all, much to his friend’s protests.

Noctis sees the guilt in Prompto’s eyes at not having gifts for Regis, Clarus and Iris, so he pokes Prompto and waits until he has his friend’s attention. “I told you before, dork, don’t worry about it. You can make it up next year, if you feel the need to, cause they won’t mind,” he says and Prompto nods, looking a little less bothered as the exchange progresses.

Prompto gifts Gladio some quality camping equipment that he had found for a decent price while going through the markets. His gift to Ignis is also _Noctis’_ gift to him -- tickets for a culinary exposition that had sold out before Ignis could grab them.

It’s a joint gift because while Noctis had been the one to actually _pay_ for the tickets, Prompto had been the one to whine and beg and grovel until the person _agreed_ to sell it in the first place. Noctis isn’t sure if the person agreed because Prompto managed to convince them or just because they couldn’t bear it anymore; either way, it’s a win.

When Noctis gets to Prompto’s gift, the boy is nearly vibrating, sitting on the floor next to him. He opens the small box cautiously, curious as to why Prompto is so nervous. Inside it lies a necklace -- clearly handmade, of woven string with a small crystal as a pendant.

“Uh, so,” Prompto begins, clenching and unclenching his hands as an attempt to calm himself down. “I made that necklace myself, as you can probably guess, and I infused the crystal with a lot of charms, for protection and magical focus and stuff like that, since I know you have trouble controlling your elements. I- I hope you like it?”

Noctis hugs Prompto, tight and probably for longer than simple friends should hug. “I love it, Prom, you dork. I can’t believe you did this.”

Prompto laughs, still a bit nervous, and scratches the side of his face. “It was no trouble, buddy.”

Next comes Prompto, and they all stare at him expectantly as he stares down at his pile of received gifts. Noctis takes his own away, and when Prompto protests, Noctis says that his will be the last one, no arguing. Prompto pouts but concedes in the end.

First, he hops on Gladio and Clarus’: a tracksuit from a really expensive store that Prompto had been eyeing for quite some time without any real hope of buying it.

“Oh my gods, guys, this is so expensive, you didn’t have to spend this much on me--”

“Shut up blondie. You’re the one always saying we’re all loaded, aren’t ya? So take it and make good use of it, it’ll be good enough for us,” Gladio says, smacking Prompto’s back lightly.

Next is Ignis’: a limited edition of a spellbook for charms and curses, from one of the best in the field. Prompto inches ever closer to outright crying. “Fuck, Ignis, this guy is so amazing, I can’t believe you got me his book with all the commentary!”

Ignis smiles and nods. “We can always share my books on potions, so I decided to get you one for your other affinity.”

Regis gifts him a fancy set of potion-making tools; it has a mortar and pestle, some ladles and knifes and other stuff, everything of the highest quality. Prompto can only stare at Regis, mouth agape.

“When Ignis discovered his potions affinity, I gifted him a similar set, and I believe he still has it to this day,” Regis says, looking at Ignis, who nods his assent. “So I decided it was a good gift for you as well. May it help you become better in your craft.”

“Well, mine isn’t as fancy as everyone else’s, but I think you’ll like it anyway!” says Iris, with a wide smile. “So go on, open it!”

Her gift, the one they had tried to open hours before, is a small chocobo keychain. Prompto laughs, but it comes out a bit teary from how happy he is. “You’re absolutely right, I still love it and will care for it as my own son, thank you,” he laughs, and everyone laughs with him.

The last present of the night is Noctis’. Prompto looks at him, tears still at the corner of his eyes, and Noctis hands him the medium-sized box, smile warm and soft.

Prompto opens it slowly -- there’s this feeling of expectation in the air that’s making his hands shake, and he gets the feeling that this is too precious to be handled carelessly. He pulls on the bow and then pushes the gift wrapping paper aside, to reveal--

His eyes immediately fill with new tears, and his hands start to shake even more. “I- You- T--”

“Breathe, Prom, now’s not the time for dying,” Noctis says, the little shit, and if Prompto’s body was working at the moment he’d totally smack Noctis for that.

He does as told, and takes a deep breath and then another, with tears still flowing of their own accord. “I can’t believe-- this is my dream camera, I can’t believe you’re giving it to me, holy shit,” Prompto finally manages to say, and then sets the box with all the care of the world on his side before absolutely throwing himself onto Noctis for the tightest hug he’s ever given.

“I know you were saving for it, but I saw it while shopping for the rest of the gifts and I just had to buy it for you,” Noctis says, voice soft, and Prompto sobs on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe I made such good friends, what did I ever do to deserve you guys, holy fuck, I love all of you, I can’t handle this.”

Noctis gestures for the others to step forward and they turn it into a group hug, which only makes Prompto cry harder and repeat that he loves them until his voice disappears into hiccups.

 

x

 

Once Prompto has successfully cried his eyes out and is finally calm again, he takes the camera from the box and begins to study it, messing around with the menu and all the settings. It’s not long before he’s got a steady flow of technical jargon flowing out of his mouth, singing all the praises of the camera. Noctis had heard it all before -- it’s how he knew which model to buy after all -- but he lets Prompto talk, nodding at all the appropriate pauses and pretending he understands everything that’s being said.

Prompto runs to the nearest bathroom when he’s done talking, to wash his face and then start taking pictures. His excitement is absolutely contagious, which is news to no one. All of them agree to be his subjects and follow his instructions as well as they can, as Prompto sets up a makeshift photoshoot right there on their living room.

Once Prompto’s satisfied, Ignis goes out to find some board and card games for them to play, and comes back with Monopoly, Sorry, and Uno, amongst others. They all settle to play, and Regis and Clarus show their _really_ competitive side -- not that the others are too far behind, really. Noctis and Gladio nearly start a fistfight, courtesy of a +4, one that is thankfully stopped before the first punch is thrown -- as otherwise Noctis would have been pretty screwed.

Some hours later, when Iris is becoming low on energy but still bravely holding on, Regis approaches Noctis, and sits next to him on one of the sofas. Noctis stops watching Prompto to look at his father, questioning.

“You have chosen well, Noctis. I approve of him,” Regis says with a mischievous twinkle on his eye, and Noctis chokes on fucking air.

Prompto comes running when Noctis falls into a coughing fit, red as the room’s carpet, and hovers until Noctis manages to calm down. Iris puts a cup of water on his hands, which he drinks gratefully.

“Noct, what happened??”

“S-sorry, I think spit went down the wrong way, I’m good now,” he says, attempting a smile that doesn’t come out right.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, you can go back to playing, don’t worry about me.”

“Alright…”

Noctis watches him go back to his round of cards with Ignis, Gladio and Clarus, and his blush returns full force once Prompto is not looking at him anymore.

“I apologize, it wasn’t my intention to startle you like that, but I meant what I said. It’s half endearing, half exasperating to see the two of you dance around each other like that, Noctis. Just go for it.”

“Ugh, Dad…”

“Shush, you know I’m right, I’m your father after all. I think I’ll excuse myself now -- I’m getting old and I need my sleep.”

Noctis laughs at that last part, despite himself. “Yeah, we all know where I got my love of sleep from, Dad. Good night.”

“Good night, Noctis.”

 

x

 

Iris holds out until Clarus decides to turn in as well. By then, she’s basically nodding off where she’s sitting. Noctis rejoins the gaming, and they play until the sky starts to show the first signs of morning.

“I think I’m driving back to my apartment. Here is nice and all but I want to be back home,” Noctis says after a particularly violent yawn.

“Drop me off at my place, will ya? I miss my bed,” Prompto says, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sleeping here again, and we’re all going back to the apartment in the afternoon. What bout you, Iggy?” Gladio asks, sprawled on one of the sofas.

“I’m staying as well, there are still some things I need to do before going back home.”

“Alright then, gather your presents Prom, we’re gonna get your stuff from my room and then we’re driving off.”

“Aye aye sir.”

Noctis steals glances at Prompto as he drives. His friend is staring out of the window with half-lidded eyes, hands fiddling with his old camera mindlessly. Noctis gets the impression that if Prompto’s reserve energy hadn’t been focused on not falling asleep, he would have been taking some shots of the skyline.

The chilly morning air manages to wake them up a bit once they reach Prompto’s place. Noctis helps him with the presents, until they’re both staying in the doorway -- Prompto nearly inside, Noctis still outside.

Prompto clears his throat. “So, Noctis, any more surprises for today or tomorrow that I should know about?”

Noctis smiles and then smirks. “No, but I can prepare one, if you wanna.”

Prompto laughs. “Nah, those two parties have been enough for now. Ask me in a few days?” he says jokingly, making Noctis laugh as well.

“Gotcha, Prom. Will keep that in mind.”

They stay silent for a few beats, shivering slightly, with the car still running on Prompto’s driveway.

“Noct… _Thank you_ for those two days. Really. It was the most fun I’ve _ever_ had.”

Noctis’ expression softens and he smiles, small and genuine, as he lifts a hand to squeeze Prompto’s shoulder. “Well, then I’ll make sure to come up with even better surprises. How does that sound?”

“You’re going to worsen my anxiety, Noctis,” Prompto laughs, and Noctis chuckles.

“Alright then, not surprises. But plans.”

“It’s a deal?”

“Yeah, it is.”

Prompto fidgets a bit, becoming nervous, and Noctis tilts his head, confused. Then Prompto steps forward and Noctis’ heart stops and restarts, at least five times faster than it had been before. Prompto leans forward, and Noctis is currently dying. _Don’t faint, don’t faint, don’t fa--_

Prompto kisses Noctis’ cheek, in a mirror of what Noctis had done under the mistletoe, and Noctis doesn’t faint, but he can’t say he’s still alive, either.

“Good night, Noctis,” Prompto says, and quickly enters his house, closing the door behind him without looking at Noctis during the entire process.

One of Noctis’ hands lifts automatically to touch his cheek, and a smile blossoms on his lips -- it grows and grows, until it’s an ear-to-ear grin. His face feels hot as the fucking sun and it’s probably as red as stop sign, but Noctis can’t bring himself to mind.

 _Seems there really is hope for this stupid crush of mine after all,_ Noctis thinks as he walks back to his car and drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That super self-deprecating comment Noctis said?? Came out of absolutely nowhere. I was just happily writing and bam, Noctis shoved it at my face and I was like WHOA buddy chill! and gave him some comforting snuggles, because that's how I roll.
> 
> My mood for the first half of this chapter was 'BOYS, PLEASE, WE HAVE A PLOT TO FOLLOW' while they absolutely ignored be and ran around, having fun and laughing. I didn't have the heart to stop them, so you got 4k words of fluffly boys being boys. 
> 
> Also, watch me lay the groundwork to give Noctis another affinity on the goddamn fourth installation of this universe! I had this idea literally as I thought up these two chapters and thus, groundwork. Just so that things make sense.
> 
> Look. I thought about deciding presents for everyone, VERY passingly, because choosing just the ones that I showed here already have me a super hard time. I have a headcanon that Regis and Clarus alternate between real, thoughtful gifts, and gag gifts, in relation to each other I mean. This year was a real gift year.
> 
> I'm [thefiresofmustafar](http://thefiresofmustafar.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Feel free to send me an ask or a message any time! I have a lot of headcanons and thoughts about how magic works in this universe and the boys' friendship and will talk your ear off if given permission.


	4. bonus: new year's eve traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is a bonus that I just couldn't resist writing once I started imagining it, I wrote it all in one go please send help.
> 
>  
> 
> _If I had to die with this I'm taking y'all with me._

Noctis drops by Prompto's place on New Year's Eve, this time _after_ having properly warned his friend beforehand. One could see just the barest hint of light on the horizon still; a remnant of the day’s sunset that would fade away before long. The celebration would be just the seven of them at the mansion once again, away from central Insomnia’s nonstop fireworks and pervasive music. 

Prompto has been hearing the distant boom of fireworks for  _ at least _ five hours now, though they predictably doubled in frequency after nightfall. He can’t help but roll his eyes at it; can’t understand why people would waste so much money on sticks that just produced loud noises and fleeting lights.

Since New Year’s Eve is fundamentally a late-night event, Noctis ends up arriving before Prompto even  _ thinks _ about getting ready -- thus getting to lounge on Prompto’s bed as the boy digs through his wardrobe in search for the traditional white clothes.

“Hey, are you gonna get ready at the mansion?” Prompto asks once a few minutes pass. He’s found a nice white shirt, but no luck on pants yet.

Noctis scoffs. “I’m already dressed for the party, dude.”

Upon hearing that, Prompto pauses his search to give a long side-glance at Noctis. “In all black? I get that not everyone follows the white attire tradition and all, but to go with black is kinda daring, isn’t it?”

“Why would it be? New Year’s Eve is basically the funeral of the year that’s ending, so black makes sense.”

“...Your logic is strange, but I think I’ll go with it. I own way more dark clothes than white ones, anyway.”

Noctis shrugs and Prompto starts over, having a  _ way  _ easier time finding a good-looking enough outfit this time around.

“I’m gonna shower, feel free to walk around as usual,” Prompto says once he’s happy with his choices. Noctis waves Prompto away without even lifting his eyes from his phone.

Things between them have become a little awkward after Christmas -- now, there were times in which they’d be laughing together and playing around as usual,  and there'd be a beat of silence in which they simply stared at each other. Then they'd both look away, trapped in an awkward silence they didn’t know how to deal with.

Prompto  _ hated  _ it, because he felt as if it was somehow his fault -- maybe he shouldn’t have kissed Noctis’ cheek that morning after all. He had been nearly unable to sleep after that little impulsive action, and his anxiety had done nothing to help, as usual. It had decided it would be a good idea to lead him through every worse-case scenario, until Prompto couldn’t even try to convince himself that everything would be fine between them. Stupid feelings, and stupid anxiety.

But then there were times in which Noctis would give him this  _ smile,  _ wide and dorky and genuine, and Prompto’s heart would do at least three flips inside his chest and also soar with hope at the same time, until the feeling was too much to bear and he’d push Noctis’ face away and start a mock-fight.

In short, Prompto was a Six-damn Mess, but he was dealing with it. Or trying and failing, but that doesn’t matter. What  _ matters  _ is that Noctis is currently in Prompto’s room waiting for him, and also that Prompto might have picked out the clothes he  _ knows  _ are a good fit for him, just in case Noctis actually likes him back or something, who knows.

Six help him, he’s going to have a breakdown.

Prompto’s eyes might be deceiving him -- showing him what he wants to see and all that -- but he’s  _ pretty sure  _ that Noctis blushes upon seeing him, which gives Prompto a much-needed boost of confidence. When they’re nearly out of the house, Prompto realizes that while Noctis is wearing a long-sleeved jacket, Prompto himself is going out bare-armed in late December like a dumbass.

“Hey Noct, hold up -- should I bring a coat or something? You said the party is usually outside, right?”

“Yeah, but there’s no need; Dad uses the opportunity to show off by keeping the entire area comfortably warm,” Noctis says with a roll of his eyes, and Prompto can only stare at him wide-eyed and unbelieving. “I know right? Dad has no chill.”

“I’m starting to get that feeling, but honestly? It means I don’t have to worry ‘bout getting cold, so I’m down for it!”

“Dork.”

“I’m easy to please! It’s a lucky trait to have, buddy.”

“I’ll take your word for it. Now let’s go and see if we can get some batter or dough from Ignis, before he washes everything,” Noctis says with a grin.

“Hell yeah, let’s go! We’re gonna steal them if he doesn’t give them willingly!”

“I like your ideas, Prom.”

 

x

 

Their plans fail ridiculously, of course, but in the end Ignis takes pity on them and lets both be taste-testers for some new recipes he’s trying out. Prompto ends up being nearly useless at it, because he can never think of anything beyond how utterly  _ good  _ they are, which leaves Noctis to be the critical one.

The hours pass as they joke with the others and walk around the magically warmed up area of the gardens. Someone -- Prompto thinks it was Gladio -- brings out the playing cards, and even Ignis sits down to play a few rounds. It becomes fiercely competitive once they decide to include bets in it, and Iris goes to collect some petals for them to use in lieu of actual money.

The fireworks that color central Insomnia’s skies are still visible from the mansion grounds, but if Prompto looks to the other side -- to the city’s borders --  he is able to see a sky full of stars, instead. He takes out the camera that Noctis had gifted him to take some shots of it, focusing on one of their spiral galaxy’s outer arms, barely visible.

Around 11PM, when they’ve all eaten their fill and are back to swapping stories -- about the long-standing tradition of parents letting their kids take just the barest sips of alcohol on the end of the year parties, which morphs into sharing stories of their first times getting drunk -- someone brings a radio to their cluster of tables and turns it on, filling the air with soft music that makes their little gathering feel way more high-class than it already does.

Fifteen minutes before midnight, they switch to another station, to accompany the countdown. Iris is the most excited of them all and Clarus goes along with an affectionate smile, much like Gladio. Regis is discussing something or another with Ignis, so Noctis pulls Prompto away from the tables and further into the gardens.

Prompto takes pictures of the surviving flowers he sees until Noctis stops walking. The voices of their friends and family are still audible, Iris’ most of all in her still childlike glee at the approach of a new year. Prompto lets the camera rest against his chest, secure on it’s strap around his neck, and looks at Noctis to know what they’re doing so far from the others.

Noctis is trying not fidget but failing kind of miserably, which makes Prompto nervous in turn. Finally, Noctis squares his shoulders and sits on a bench, facing Prompto.

“So, I know you said you don’t like fireworks, but mind watching them with me?”

Prompto dutifully sits at his friends’ side. “I agree that they are pretty and make for some great photos, but it’s an absolute waste of money! Plus they fill the air with smoke, which is not cool, man,” Prompto explains while trying to find a comfortable position on the cold bench. This far from Regis, the air regains its seasonal chill, which raises goosebumps on his gods-damn  _ bare  _ arms, but he’s a big boy and can handle it. For a little while.

“I get it, but-- just enjoy them with me, alright?”

“Yeah, sure thing buddy,” Prompto says and tries to ignore his heart pounding inside his chest, because one of Noctis’ arm is pressed to his and Prompto is trying to contain the urge to just… take Noctis’ hand, or something.

They look in central Insomnia’s direction and wait for the city’s official fireworks display, set to begin exactly at midnight, as usual. Prompto would be holding his camera at the ready, but Noctis asked him to  _ watch  _ it, so he leaves it alone.

Iris starts to count down out loud with the radio once there are 15 seconds left, and the others join her. Prompto considers counting down as well, but the air between them feels too heavy for the words to come out, so he follows it mentally instead, eyes trained on the sky.

When they reach 3, Noctis pulls on his wrist, feather-light, and Prompto turns to look at him, confused.

Iris calls out 2, and Noctis leans in and kisses Prompto -- like,  _ kisses him,  _ not on the cheek or anything,  _ on his mouth,  _ and Prompto is not going to survive this year after all;

1, and Noctis freezes and starts to pull away, so Prompto lays a hand on his nape and holds him in place -- because he wants this, damnit, and he’s not gonna let Noctis draw back now.

Midnight strikes and Insomnia’s sky lights up with countless fireworks, Iris and the others cheer back at the tables, but Prompto’s whole world currently is Noctis.

A few seconds later they part, but stay close, foreheads resting against each other. Prompto sighs and barely opens his eyes, just enough to look at Noctis. They’re both blushing, and it’s chilly and they missed the fireworks after all, but Prompto can’t find in himself even one fuck to give for all that.

With half-lidded eyes, Prompto sees a brilliant grin grow on Noctis’ face, and then he’s grinning as well, still holding onto Noctis’ neck, who leans closer for another kiss.

Prompto moves until one of his arms is around Noctis’ shoulders, and Noctis puts one of his around Prompto’s waist, and fuck, what a perfect way to start the year.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Noctis whispers into the space where their breaths are mingling, and Prompto laughs.

“You think, buddy?  _ I,  _ on the other hand, am sure of it,” Prompto snarks, because they just  _ kissed  _ and there’s no point in pretending that this is just a crush anymore.

“Shut up, Prom, I didn’t want to hit you with that so soon.”

“Buddy, you kissed me as the year turned, I’m already down and dead, hit me however much you want,” Prompto laughs, and Noctis, the little shit,  _ does  _ hit him.

“Alright then, loser, I’m _ sure _ I’m in love with you too. Satisfied?”

“Very much so.”

“Dork.”

“Yeah, but you love this dork, so what can you say, really?”

“Wasted no time before using it to your advantage, I see.”

“You would have too, if the opportunity had appeared to you before it did to me.”

“Honestly? Fair enough.”

They shift until Prompto can rest his head on Noctis’ shoulder, who is trying to rub some warmth into Prompto’s arms.

“So are we like, boyfriends now?” Prompto asks.

“Sure, if that’s what you want to call us. I’m pretty sure Iris would call us a married couple already.”

“I… I can’t disagree with you, to be honest, even though I’ve only known her for a week.”

“And Dad wouldn’t say it out loud just yet, but he’d get this twinkle in his eye that you simply  _ know  _ that he’s thinking it. Clarus will just smirk, Ignis will sigh and think  _ ‘finally’ _ and Gladio will have no mercy on our poor souls.”

“Oh my gods, they’re all gonna be insufferable.”

Noctis nods solemnly, and both take a moment to mourn the loss of their peace for the next few weeks.

“But, I mean… Can we even blame them? How long have you liked me?”

“Ugh Noctis, way to ask the embarrassing questions right out of the bat, shit,” Prompto rolls his eyes.

“It’s a fair question!”

“Shut up, I need to prepare myself mentally and emotionally to divulge that information!”

“Ugh, Prom, you’re such a baby.”

“Fuck off, Noct. I bet you’ve liked me for longer than I have liked you.”

“Good try, but t I’m only telling when _ you _ do, ‘cause I asked you first.”

Prompto pouts but doesn’t push it. He has a pretty strong piece of evidence in his favor, anyway -- the memory of the day when he discovered Noctis was a human instead of a cat and how Noctis said he’d been calling him  _ Sunshine _ mentally. And also he said Prompto was cute.

When Prompto feels himself start to shiver, he gives up on the nice moment they’d been having and detaches himself from Noctis. “Let’s go back to your dad’s warm heaven already, I’m starting to freeze out here,” Prompto says, vigorously rubbing his own arms.

“Sure, but brace yourself, ‘cause they’ll  _ know _ what happened as soon as they lay their eyes on us,” Noctis says as he stands up.

“You’re giving them too little credit. They  _ already know, _ dude, and they probably think we did even  _ worse  _ things than we actually did.”

“.......You’re not wrong.”

“Then let’s get this over with, hmm?” Prompto says, leaning in for one last kiss before lacing his fingers with Noctis’ and starting the walk back to the tables.

“I hope that this whole thing means we’ll have a great year ahead of us,” Noctis says with a chuckle a few steps later.

Prompto laughs. “We’ll beat it into submission if it doesn’t, don’t worry.”

“Again: I like your ideas, Prom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE LAND OF THE DEAD, HOW Y'ALL DOING?
> 
> So, this is a thing I thought about adding but when I noticed I was already way past the point for it and didn't want to edit, so: Prompto dresses in dark colors/black just like Noctis right, so when he gets to the mansion and sees everyone also in black he goes like 'huh. i guess you all really like black.'  
> And Noctis, freaking out so much internally and disregarding the sirens in his brain as usual to put an arm around Prompto's shoulders, says, 'yeah ofc, one of the requirements to be part of this family is to look good in black.'  
> Prompto, remembering how Regis said he might as well be family now: 'UH'
> 
> Everyone totally went side eye emoji when Noctis started to lead Prompto away from the tables. And we all know what they though our boys were doing. 
> 
> Now, to end this, a reaction to this idea:  
> ambitiousskychild  
> WTFWTFWTFWTFWTF  
> I WASNT READY  
> THAT'S TOO DAMN BEAUTIFUL  
> LOVESTRUCK IDIOT COULDNT EVEN WAIT TILL THE COUNTDOWN WAS OVER  
> AND PROM JUST FUCKING TOOK IT AND RAN  
> HOLY GOD
> 
> As always, I'm [thefiresofmustafar](http://thefiresofmustafar.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Come scream at me, I need more people to scream about promptis with!


End file.
